Friendship in the Sun
by uniquemusician
Summary: "I dumped him...this morning." She stated her voice no longer angry but soothing as the sounds of the ocean waves. He sighed, "Oh...that's too bad Kim." Kim shook her head her blonde locks hitting the sides of her cheeks in the process."Yeah. But it made me realize something." -"What would that be?"... "Never associate with a guy who just thinks your some pretty face."/Friendship


**A/N: Hey guys! I wrote this one-shot to get inspiration 'cause I've been having really bad writers block and I'm currently working on "What is Love…Really?" I'm having like really bad writers block. So I wrote this so I can hopefully get some ideas. I hope you like this.**

* * *

"_I hate being known as just some pretty face."-Kim Crawford(Olivia Holt)_

* * *

The blue waves splashed against her feet as the tide came up on the shore the water glistening on her purple painted toes. She had been sitting there soaking in the sun and the ocean breeze for a while now, just losing herself. She had no idea how long she had been sitting there for, all she knew is that she never wanted to leave. She wanted to sit in the sand and relax in the sun and feel the water tingle against her toes forever.

Sadly, the sun was setting and once it became dark she would soon have to walk home leaving behind Seaford Beach the place she calls her _'Sandy Wonderland.'_

She closed her eyes breathing in the ocean air as the breeze whipped through her golden blonde hair. She was in deep thought. Thinking over; the recent events during the summer. In a week schools' would already be opening once again, and she would be stepping inside Seaford High not as the nervous Freshman she was the first year but, a strong Sophmore. During, the recent events of the summer she thought about lots of the decisions she made and people she dealt with. She couldn't help but regret the summer fling she had with that boy. The whole summer she wasted her time with him while she should have been out going to the beach and skim boarding with her friends.

_The guys._

Of course, she was too _'in love'_to see that each time she ran off with that boy she just pushed her friends' father away from her. So, far that they were officially gone and she would be sitting alone on her first day back to Seaford High.

If only she hadn't been so blind to see the truth.

The guy she thought was completely into her didn't care. He just wanted a_ 'hot'_blonde to fool around with during the summer before school started up and he had to go back to Swathmore Academy.

She should've known better, then to deal from any kids who attended that snobby place. When she first met him, she believed he was sweet and not cocky like the rest_-well_Jack could be that way a lot, even though he attended public school. He was also a scholarship kid; which didn't make him look any better or worse, just the way he spoke to her and called her beautiful and gorgeous pulled her into his little game.

She was a fool for falling for him. Him and his stupid game.

She sighed as she looked over the glistening blue waves of the sea the sun's rays shining down on the water as it set. Suddenly, she was met with a very familiar presence of a person taking a seat beside her, stretching his feet in front of the shore just as she did, his toes gripping the wet sand as the tide clashed against them. She ignored him, taking no interest in looking at him or even talking to him. She knew he wasn't very fond of her at the moment.

For that reason, she had no idea why he sat next to her, when he could've walked past her like he had been doing the whole summer, while she was off wasting her time with a fool. She couldn't handle the awkward silence between them anymore. His lingering presence becoming unbearable to her with the awkward silence, she finally did something she hasn't done in a long time to him.

She spoke.

"What do you want?"

The words flew out of her mouth as harsh and cold as ice, but at this moment she didn't care. They weren't friends anymore; they haven't talked since the first week of summer.  
_  
__'So, why the heck was he here?'_

She could feel his chocolate brown eyes stare at her for a moment before, they turned looking back out into the sunset; she was still focused on, her brown eyes never leaving the view.

"I just wanted to see how you've been. We haven't talked all summer."

Her brown eyes narrowed angrily at the water, the ocean breeze once again whipping through her blonde hair. "And that's my fault." She snapped anger silencing through her voice.

Silence fell among them once again.

She could hear him breathing, as his legs stretch farther into the sand.

"No. We both made our mistakes."

She shook her head violently, her body tensing up as anger coursed through her soul. "Don't say both! They were my mistakes no one else's! I deserve starting my Sophmore year off with no friends!"

She could hear him laugh and feel his body shake throughout the sand, this only made her anger rise. "What's so funny, Anderson?"

Out of the corner of her eye she watched him shake his head his brown locks falling into his face, before he sweeps them to the side. "You know you beat yourself up, more than anyone I know. That takes guts Crawford. Especially for, you."

The blonde smirked, shaking her head in disbelief. For a few minutes the two teens just sat in utter silence no longer feeling awkward but comfortable, as the breeze once again whipped there way, a wave splashing into their feet.

"I dumped him...this morning." She stated her voice no longer angry but soothing as the sounds of the ocean waves.

The brunette caught off guard, didn't know what to say. Eventually, he sighed, "Oh...that's too bad Kim."

Kim shook her head her blonde locks hitting the sides of her cheeks in the process."Yeah. But it made me realize something."

The brunette sitting beside her, scooted closer, the tide once, again hitting his toes. "What would that be?" He asked, his tone curious but, concerned.

For the first time, the blonde looked at him, her brown eyes no longer full of despair but hope and maybe teenage _lust._

Who knows?

A smiled formed on her pink lips, revealing her perfect white teeth. "Never associate with a guy who just thinks your some…_pretty_face."

Jack laughed, "Yeah, and that guy especially shouldn't associate with Kim Crawford or he'll get his ass whooped!"

The blonde burst into laughter at the brunette's comment, agreeing with him that it would most likely happen. "Yeah, that's so right!" She squealed as she fell back in the sand laughing, bits of sand grains flying onto her face.

Once, the two teens calmed themselves both their eyes met, for a moment. It felt as if the other were about to kiss, but things finally getting back to normal, the brunette decided to play a different card. He stood up from the sand shaking his black swim trunks letting sand grains runb down his suit. He put out his hand, which Kim happily took her smile beaming.

"Kim theirs an ice cream shop down at the Pier. The guys should be heading their about now? If we leave now we should arrive at the same time."

The blonde thought for a moment a smile spreading on her face once again. "Sure."

The two ran off hand and hand, feeling the warm tingles run through their fingers like electricity. They both were happy things could maybe go back to normal and even though they had a week left before school, they knew they would both make the last week the best they could no matter what.

As they ran together they laughed and talked. Kim couldn't help but watch Jack laugh as she almost tripped over a huge seashell but quickly caught her balance. Of course, right then when the sun officially had set, the blonde wanted to kiss the brunette right then and there and tell him the real reason she broke up with the boy.

Not only because she was some summer fling to him. Not only because she was just some pretty face to mess around with, until school started again. She broke up with him, because she finally realized he was just some excuse, to say she _'didn't like Jack.'_

She dumped him for Jack.

As the blonde stared at Jack watching him laugh as they ran and the sun officially went down, she realized she had a whole another week of summer to live out her summer the way it should of been the whole time.

And she had a whole week to change things and turn things back to normal with her friends. This last week was about her friends not Jack. She could tell him some other time. At this point her friends were the ones who really mattered.

Jack could wait.

She wanted to take the last week as her advantage to build the bond she had with each of her friends, before the summer had started.

* * *

_The End-(For the summer…)_

* * *

**A/N: Did you like it? It was really a Friendship Fanfic more than anything. Well, please review! I will update as soon as possible.**

**Shine Always, JJ**


End file.
